It's Not Over Until Binky Boy Sings
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic! Hurray! Marik throws a sleepover party for the council but nobody comes. Bakura doesn't like a crying Marik, so he participates with his roommate. Now that they've had sex, what are they going to do? And how will Bakura deal with feelings he's afraid to show? M for a reason.
1. Innocent Activities

Title: It's Not Over Until Binky Boy Sings  
Rated: M  
Warnings: Slash smut, Thiefshipping and maybe language. As to be expected in a smut fic. Dom!Bakura because I can't really see Marik topping seeing he's a goof.  
Summary: Marik invites everyone over to a sleepover, but nobody shows up. Bakura allows himself to pity Marik and attend, and things go downhill from there.

OoO

Bakura jumped as a piercing wail broke through his concentration for the fifth time that night. It was his irritating roommate, Marik Sebastian Ishtar that was disturbing the peace and fucking with the atmosphere of the apartment. Bakura snarled and stood up, following the cries to Marik's room.

"What the bloody hell is your damned problem?" Bakura shouted over Marik's high pitched wail. Said Egyptian stopped crying and sniffed. His purple eyes were big and sparkly due to the tears leaking out of them.

"Fluffy! Nobody wants to come!" He cried.

Bakura glared at him, chocolate brown eyes glinting dangerously. "_What?_"

Marik stood up, affronted. "Don't you remember?"

"No." Bakura deadpanned.

Marik sniffed again. "Fine, I won't tell you then since you can't bother to remember!"

Bakura shrugged. "Fine with me, you poof."

Marik pouted. "Poof? _Poof?_ C'mon, Florence, that's lame! If anything, _you're_ the one who's a poof with all that hai- HEY! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

Bakura sat down on the couch, ignoring his roommate. It was something Marik just did that made it necessary to sit down before he reacted. As often as he told himself he hated Marik, he always had to hide a blush when Marik pouted.

Bakura liked seeing Marik pout. He liked seeing Marik laugh. He liked seeing him throw a fit at the nickname "Binky Boy". '_That's supposed to be an insult I use!'_ Marik had said furiously. _'Not a nickname!'_

A lot of times Bakura couldn't get enough of the Egyptian. More often he couldn't stand him. It had taken a while to admit he secretly liked Marik, but often times he questioned whether or not it was only sexual interest. After all the boy did have a nice ass.

But then there was that annoying personality that made him irresistible. Bakura sometimes wished he could laugh with Marik instead of always at him.

"Anyway," Marik continued from whatever he was talking about. "Since you can't remember, I'll tell you. Last week after the council I had invited everyone over for a sleepover."

Bakura winced. The bloody council number five. When he had left Marik -_no, Marik's council_, He reminded himself quickly, for Dartz's council.

"I expected them to come around now. But I called everyone. Rex called me a dork and Weevil agreed! Evil Teddy and Zork were messing around in Hell, and I just now called Pegasus! He said he was busy 'giving head'. What does that even mean!"

Bakura blushed violently at Marik's innocence and then his stomach twisted at what Pegasus said.

"So now I'm all alone to sleep with myself." Marik sighed. Bakura couldn't help but cough at the innuendo. His face would not cool down and Marik would suspect something soon.

"Don't choke," Marik warned, not realizing that innuendo either. "I hope this isn't betraying your council-no, yes I do- but is there any chance you can sleep with me?"

"WHAT?" Bakura jumped off the couch, his face blazing red.

Marik gave him a look. "C'mon, it won't be so bad. There will be popcorn and movies and scary stories, oh, and pillow fights!"

Bakura then realized Marik meant the sleepover, not sleeping with him. His heart continued to race. "What's the b-bloody difference? We both live here, you can do that by yourself."

Marik saddened. "Please, Baku? That's all I ask. Just one night!"

"No." Bakura shivered at the nickname. "And I'm not Baku."

Marik did a puppy dog face. It consisted of biting his bottom lip, widening his eyes and making them shiny with tears. "Please...?"

"For fuck's sake, fine!" Bakura snapped. "I'll come to the bloody sleepover."

Marik jumped for joy. "Yes! And maybe we can also plot to defeat the Pharaoh and-" he stopped, remembering they were on different teams. "Um... nevermind."

The Egyptian rushed off to get ready. Bakura, not knowing what to do, decided to distract himself from his guilt by changing into a pair of soft pajamas Marik made for him. They were baby blue with fat, white kitties.

OoO

When Marik came out with his pajamas Bakura had three initial reactions. First, his eyes widened, then he blushed madly and third he had to decide whether or not to punch or kiss Marik.

The Egyptian was wearing his own home-made pajamas. He had a very low cut purple top with short sleeves and exposed his midriff. He also had on a pair of purple shorts, and we're talking short short. Bakura had never seen Marik like this. His eyes fell to the bulge in Marik's pants that proved how tight they were.

"Marik-" Bakura spluttered.

"Okay, first thing on the list!" Marik said interrupted loudly. "We go into our mystical tent of hatred and tell secrets!"

Said tent was made like this: Marik moved the couch so that it was pushed up against the wall and built a tent with it using books and blankets. It was childish, but big.

"Why is it a mystical tent of hatred?" Bakura said, regaining his composure.

"What, would you prefer the Monotone Cave of Sweetness and rainbows?" Marik retorted.

Bakura didn't understand how a rainbow cave would be monotone. He bit back an "I don't caaare." and proceeded into the tent.

"WAIT!" Marik flew into the tent first. "Go turn off the lights."

Bakura snarled and did as he was told, seeing no point as it was daylight. He closed all the curtains for good measure, then made his way through the dark. Thankfully Marik turned on the flashlight and made the trip into the tent easier. He stepped inside. He almost gasped.

There were big stuffed animals piled against the sides of the tent. Bears, giraffes, whales, pandas... and there was a stack of pies in silver tins. The pies were made of whipped cream. Marik sat in the midst of it, smiling. "Isn't it great?"

The tent was big on the inside. the ceiling of the tent sagged, but only enough to touch the "wings" on Bakura's hair. It was impressive, for a dolt. Bakura just played it cool and nodded.

"Okay, so the first thing on the list is to tell secrets. All the girls in the movies do." Marik said.

"But we're not girls, are we?" Bakura snapped.

Marik ignored him. "You go first."

Bakura sighed irritably. "Fine. Ummm... what kind of secret?"

Marik spread his arms. "Many, Fluffy. Plenty to choose from."

Bakura hesitated. "I...my favorite pair of boxers is green...?"

"MINUS SEVEN POINTS!" Marik screamed, and Bakura fell back out of shock.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!" Bakura snarled.

"It was minus five points for lameness, and minus two for stupidity." Marik said calmly.

Bakura glared at him, furious. "_WHAT?_"

"It was lame, Bakura! But now I know to buy you green boxers more. My turn," Marik said. "Sometimes I like telling about my past so people feel sorry for me, and I get to be like, I'm totally cool now. See? I have a good ass, I've got abs, I'm a delicious shade of brown..."

Bakura frowned. "What kind of..."

"...women want me, I'm sexy, I've got purple eyes, I wear gold, I look good in leather pants, I have a nice ass, I got a really nice ass, did I mention my sexy ass?" Marik finished.

"Yes." Bakura said icily.

They went back and forth for a bit until Marik was tired of the game. He finished with, "I really like birds. I also like white hair."

"What?" Bakura said.

OoOoO

The games continued under the tent. It grew a little hot, so Marik bought an electric fan in. It kept the whipped cream pies from melting. They did tedious things, but Marik was obviously having a blast. The last event finally arrived.

"So, finally we can eat these pies!" Marik cheered. "I'm starving." He passed a pie to Bakura. Both of their pie tins were stained from the whipped cream on the pie below. Marik's pie was on top, so the whipped cream looked swirly and elegant. Bakura's was below his, therefore smashed.

"So...what now?"

"In this game we take a pie. The pie I have is yours, the pie you have is mine." Marik explained. "We dip our fingers in the pie, then cross arms as we feed it to each other!"

Bakura paled. "Wh-what? No- Marik that is not a real ga-"

"Don't be difficult, Fluffy. The girls in the movie did it." Marik argued.

"What kind of movie-" Bakura didn't finish because Marik shoved a finger covered in whipped cream into his mouth, and the whisked it out before Bakura could bite him. Bakura sat, dumbstruck, then quickly hid his face beneath his hair as he swallowed it down, licking his lips of the excess.

"See? Fun!" Marik cheered.

Bakura looked back up and stared at the idiot across from him. Then, out of nowhere, he jumped Marik. The Egyptian squealed as Bakura grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned him down, then gave Marik two seconds for his eyes to widened before Bakura smeared cream all across his face.

Marik struggled. "Ah! N-no fair!" He was laughing. Bakura liked it, so he continued to add more to the mess. He put it on his neck and some on his abs, laughing along with Marik. Bakura finally admitted... he was happy.

Suddenly Bakura felt something that shocked him. He dropped his pie and released Marik.

"Fluffy, what's the problem?" Marik laughter died away as he wiped cream out of his eyes.

Bakura stared. "Marik...why are you hard?"

**BOOM! To be continued, haha! If you want me to continue, please review! Tell me how you think this was. Also, I'm sorry if I spoiled Evil Council 5 for anyone. If you haven't seen it, watch it! It'll be under a different username because LK's got removed. But it's still him ^^**


	2. Not So Innocent Activities

**To JustAnotherAnon: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm also glad you are eager to see what happens next. As I write this your review is the only one here, but I thank those in advance who read/review later.**

OoO

"Marik...Why are you hard?"

Marik felt panic jolt through him when Bakura asked the question. "I am not!" he said indignantly, he sat up to push Bakura off of him. _Dammit, why do my friggin' pajamas have to be so tight? And why does his friggin' body feel so warm? Why the frig are his pajamas so soft...? Right, I friggin' made them._

"Perhaps you've had too much pie, Florence." Marik lied. Bakura did not move, and Marik realized that he had only given Bakura a single lick of pie, therefore he had not even consumed a reasonable amount let alone too much. "Get off me!" he spat.

Bakura shrugged. "No."

"Frig you then!" Marik snapped. "This is not exactly an innocent po-"

Suddenly Marik's face grew wet as Bakura leaned forward and licked a smooth trail of cream off his cheek. Marik stammered and he began to sweat. What just happened?

"Friggin' idiot!" Marik pushed him harder, but it seemed like trying to move a boulder. A soft, smooth, warm boulder that was putting a delicious weight on his hard-on. "That's gr-gross-"

Bakura ignored him and did it again, this time grabbing Marik's wrists and gently forcing him onto his back while continuing to lick him. Marik's weak protests were fruitless as Bakura continued his ministrations.

"Nn..." Marik had to silence himself has Bakura's tongue moved closer to his lips...closer...closer...

Then suddenly Bakura backed off, his wrists were free and the warmth left him. He was lying there, stunned.

Then Bakura was on him again, suddenly sucking and licking the cream off his neck, and Marik couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure, sounding a lot like a moan. His cheeks burned with shame and he shut his eyes. He could feel that he was blushing like a little girl, and his heart raced maniacally.

"Do you want me to stop...?" Bakura whispered his voice low and husky. Marik could feel the boy's white hair tickling his face. Tingles vibrated through his body.

"Y-yes, dammit!" Marik choked out.

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you to-uuunnhhh!"

Bakura had rocked his hips against Marik's, creating the most delicious friction on his throbbing dick. He blushed harder and tears welled up in his eyes from lack of experience and shame.

"You want me to moan?" Bakura whispered. Marik could feel the smirk on the Brit's lips.

"N-no- you f-friggin idiot-" Marik gasped.

Bakura pushed up on him again, and this time Marik's hips jerked up to get some more pressure. "Ooh~!" Marik let out a cry that made him want to disappear into the floor. "Fl-fluffy-st-stop this a-at o-once!"

"And if I don't?" Bakura laughed lowly.

"I-I'll make y-you change your name to St-Steve and than force you to-Ahhh! Ba-Baku-St-stop! I c-command you!"

Bakura hesitated.

"I don't care."

Marik forced his eyes open to find Bakura's mess of white hair blocking off the left side of his peripheral vision. He quickly decided that he was out of options. He could run away from Bakura and lock himself in the room, but Bakura would simply break in. He could go along with this but then Bakura would see that Marik did want it. Or he could refuse to respond to anything and drag out the sexual torture.

"You seem hesitant," Bakura said huskily, his voice brimming with lust.

"Why...d-did you even st-start this?" Marik whimpered.

Bakura was quiet for a moment. Then: "Marik, I...I hate you. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone before. I hate you so much that I can barely take it. In fact, I want to go on hating you for the rest of my life. And now, we're going to make sweet hatred together, in this shitty tent. You and me hating each other, all...night...LONG."

At the last word Bakura reached down and squeezed Marik through his pajama bottoms. "Unngh! A-Ahh, Bakura!" He whimpered. "I-I didn't th-think you'd really-"

Bakura cut him off with a kiss that involved casually crushing their lips together and very messily mushing the cream in between their lips. Casually of course. The Brit began to lick at it, slowly cleaning the Egyptian's mouth, pushing his tongue to indicate he wanted access.

Marik whimpered. It was now or never.

Marik opened his mouth and Bakura slowly slid his tongue in, exploring his roommate's mouth, letting a soft moan escape himself. Marik blushed at Bakura's sound and tentatively returned the favor, and he found that he was enjoying the kiss with Bakura, and he wanted more...

They broke apart for air, Bakura looking down at him, poker-faced. Marik looked back up, silently begging. His cock throbbed painfully and he wanted Bakura to do something, anything!

"What do you want, Marik?"

Marik shivered. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He stammered, "I-I want Mister Tweetums..."  
The Egyptian hoped the stupid comment could kill Bakura's arousal and then they could fold up the tent and go to bed. Instead Bakura snarled at him.

"Honestly?" He snapped.

Marik panicked a little, his cock softening a bit. He nodded fearfully.

Bakura froze. Then he leaned in, so fast Marik jumped, and whispered in his ear. "Really. Then we'll see who's name you're gonna scream out when I'm driving you crazy. Mine or Mister Tweetums."

Then the thoughts of what Bakura could do to make him scream barreled into his mind and crushed any thoughts of protest. His cock jumped back to life. He blushed and narrowed his eyes. "I-I dare you, friggin' brit!"

Bakura immediately dove down and yanked off Marik's pajama bottoms. As expected, there was no underwear. He gave Marik's rigid cock a quick once-over and then slid the head into his mouth.

"GAH!" Marik's hips jerked. "Nnh!"

Bakura ignored his roommate's cries and began to suck gently, purposely making sure the licks and sucks were light and torturous. Marik shuddered and moaned, bucking his hips into the brit's mouth. Said brit slid his tongue around, delving into the slit a little to add that tiny, luscious bit of pressure. Marik moaned again, loud and needy.

"M-more!" He begged.

Bakura obeyed, taking the full length into his mouth, and then sucked hard.

"Oooh~!" Marik arched his back off the floor, his freed hands clenching tightly to a nearby stuffed animal. He felt so dirty, but then Bakura started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking, and Marik's shame was lost in pleasure as he neared release all too soon.

"B-Baku-!" Marik cried. "I'm gonna-"

Bakura promptly slid Marik's cock out of his mouth and licked the pre-cum on his lips. He swallowed, wiped his mouth and proceeded to remove his own pajama pants.

"What are you doing?" Marik panted.

Bakura looked up, his dark chocolate eyes brimming with lust. "Hating you."

Bakura pushed Marik's legs back and rested them on his shoulders, making sure Marik's heels wouldn't dig into his hair. After all, he worked hard for that L'oreal look.

"W-wait!" Marik stammered, staring fearfully at Bakura's relatively large erection. "Wh-what about lube?"

Bakura blinked, then grinned savagely. He pushed his fingers to Marik's mouth, lowering the boy's legs at the same time. "Suck," he commanded.

Marik shuddered. Suddenly his senses were returning. This was crazy, and wrong! Marik never thought Bakura to be gay, and Marik knew for sure he liked girls. Vagina! He only liked vagina!

But then he felt the warmth of Bakura's hard-on against his crotch, he could see the boy's dazzling white hair, falling over his shoulders and drapped in spikes across his forehead, he saw what he called Bakura's 'Bat Wings' for hair, and he saw his masculine, chocolate brown eyes. He flushed. No girl could give him this Flore- this Fluff- no... this Bakura.

"F-fine, but let me take off your shirt." Marik snapped, trying to look as if the whole situation was a bother to get over with. He failed miserably.

Bakura beat him to it, ripping open his kitten shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Marik felt a twinge of hurt, but it disappeared when Marik say the skinny but toned body of his roommate.

"I said, SUCK." Bakura snarled, impatient. Marik quickly slipped one of Bakura's digits into his mouth, licking and sucking slowly. He tried to ignore Bakura's intense gaze, which only made him hornier.

After he was done, Bakura moved his fingers to Marik's entrance, teasing the hole gently before slipping his finger inside.

"Hnnn!" Marik whimpered. Bakura looked at him. "O-Oh no, it's okay," the Egyptian panted.

Bakura continued to stretch him out, adding a second finger and scissoring the hole. It was followed by a third, and he could hear Marik's light panting and whimpers.

"E-enough," Marik said, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Your cock."

"You want it?"

"Y-yes!" Marik exclaimed. "I-I want it! I can't take much more..."

Bakura grinned, his chocolate eyes taking on a new look. Marik thought he would drown in their brown depths as Bakura leaned forward, positioning himself at Marik's entrance.

"Say you want me."

"I-I want to you..."

"Louder."

"I w-want you!"

"LOUDER!"

"GODDAMMIT BAKURA I WANT YOU, NOW!" Marik screamed.

And so Bakura gave it to him. He thrust hard into the Egyptian, who let out a scream of pain mingled with the most insignificant amount of pleasure.

"Shi-shit-" Marik whimpered, panting. "I c-can't do it! I-it hurts- stop!"

"It's supposed to," Bakura soothed him, perfectly still. "It's obviously your first time. Breathe, it'll go away."

Marik tried to breathe deeply and succeeded, aided with Bakura gently stroking his cock and kissing him. The Brit wiped the cream off his love- his partner's stomach and chest.

"B-Bakura..." Marik whispered, hoping he sounded seductive.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready," the Egyptian said firmly. "Move."

And Bakura moved, slowly at first, getting Marik used to the sensation. But soon the white-haired boy felt that he would explode if he did not start fucking Marik with all his might. "How fast? How hard? How much do you want it?"

"Unngh..." Marik moaned. "Faster!"

Bakura thrust in and out of him, pushing Marik's legs open further for deeper penetration. He growled, looking for the one spot that would have this boy screaming.

"Bakura!" Marik cried, his hips moving with the Brit's. "O-Oh yesss! Mmmm, please, harder!"

_I sound like a whore!_ Marik felt embarrassed for his traitorous body. And then-

Marik arched his back when stars filled his body and pleasure ripped through him. His grip on the carpet nearly tore it up as he screamed, "BAKURA!"

"M-Marik!" Bakura felt himself call out for the first time throughout this session. Bakura thrust harder, pushing himself deeper into the bronze-skinned boy who continued to weep and cry out beneath him. Bakura rammed the head of his cock against Marik's sweet spot making him see white every. Single. Time.

"Oh Gods!" Marik screamed, feeling his release coil in his stomach. "I'm s-so close! Bakura-"

"Marik!" Bakura choked out, on the very edge of release. Bakura was not going to last. He gripped the boy's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"B-Bakura," Marik screamed, and then moaned loudly. "I-I think I'm gonna-"

Bakura doubled over and nearly roared as his orgasm ripped through him, and at the same time Marik's back arched high as he screamed Bakura's name over and over, coming hard and fast. Sticky semen spurt onto the white-haired boy's chin, splattered across Marik's stomach and chest. Bakura rode out the last of his orgasm before he collapsed on top of Marik, completely spent. The two laid there, panting hard.

Eventually after they had cooled down, Marik spoke.

"G-get off Florence. You're heavy."

Bakura rolled off of him, sighing deeply. They went silent again.

Then, "Man Bakura, that was a brilliant way to test my sexuality! But I'm still not sure."

Bakura sat up and stared at the Egyptian, who looked slyly back at him, grinning and everything.

"I just kissed you, had sex with you and probably gave you the best bloody orgasm you will ever have. _NOT SURE_?"

Marik giggled. "I was playing Bakura. I loved it. And I love you too."

"No time for sappy bullshit." Bakura snapped, but inside he felt warm.

"Okay. But lie down, let's cuddle."

Bakura lied down again and felt Marik curl against him breathing softly. The Egyptian was soon asleep.

Bakura yawned, feeling sleepy too. His last thought before drifting off was, _Perhaps I can rejoin that bloody council of his..._

**Thoughts? **_  
_


	3. Morning After

**Originally this was just gonna be a pure smut fic with the alternate ending dom!Marik, but I decided to continue due to request. Enjoy!  
**

The next morning Marik woke up feeling tired and achy. The surface on which he laid on was soft and warm. That was a bit off. He stretched and opened his eyes to find blinding sunlight pierce through the window and directly onto his face. The Egyptian boy stretched and yawned, relieving his cramped muscles and helping him wake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mmf." He muttered sleepily. "Fluffy?"

Tanned feet touched down on the floor as Marik made his way across his bedroom. Opening the door he stretched one last time and exited.

Bakura was sitting on the couch, clearly paying no attention to the TV in front of him.

"Fluffy," Marik said again, more firmly.

"Oh. morning Mari-" Bakura turned to find a very sleepy and very naked Marik standing in the doorway. His eyes went wide and his face turned beet red. "MARIK!"

Marik grinned a sly grin. "Yes, if I remember correctly, you did scream my name yesterday. just not so...angrily."

A strange expression crossed Bakura's face. But only for a split second. "Marik, put some clothes on NOW."

"No!" Marik giggled and launched himself at Bakura.

"GET OFF!" Bakura snarled.

"Make me!"

SLAM!

"OOF!" Marik hit the ground hard, his legs swinging wildly. "Gah! W-was that really necessary, my love?"

Bakura glared at him. "I am NOT your love."

"Really?" Marik grinned. "Heh! Of course you are. We had sex, remember?"

"Having sex with someone does not mean you love them."

Marik froze.

"What happened last night," Bakura continued icily,"Was poor judgement on my part and a rush of hormones. That is all. I don't like you. I got what I wanted, so don't get any kind of ideas."

Bakura was almost silent but the words hit Marik like a bomb. The Egyptian forced a watery smile. "Y-you're joking, right B-Bakura?"

"No."

Marik silenced himself, and Bakura decided to stare at the television screen. The blond sat on the floor, suddenly hating himself for jumping out the room naked and thinking the two of them would have fun mixed with gentle teasing and maybe even talk about a relatio- he cut off the thought.

"I-I-"

Marik's throat wouldn't work. But his eyes did. Tears pooled and began to spill, forming a salty trail down his face.

"Really," Bakura spoke, not looking at Marik,"Stop crying, you look like a buggering fool."

Marik's eyes widened. Then tears flooded out without control, and the Egyptian fled. Bakura's face remained expressionless, but he stole a look at Marik just before he left.

Marik showed nothing but pure anguish.

* * *

Marik slammed the door behind him when he entered his bedroom, ragged sobs crawling out of his throat and filling the dark room with despair. He crawled across the sheets like an animal, grabbed a pillow, and sobbed hard into it.

_"What happened last night was poor judgement on my part and a rush of hormones. That is all. I don't like you. I got what I wanted, so don't get any ideas."_

_Poor judgement  
_

_A rush of hormones  
_

Marik swiftly pulled on some sweatpants and choked a bit. He swallowed and breathed shakily, trying to calm himself.

_I don't like you._

Marik breathed hard.

_I got what I wanted._

_I got what I wanted.  
_

Marik bowled over and wailed into the pillow, unsure of why is heartbreak was so severe. It was obviously just a one-night stand. That was all! Bakura needed some, and Marik gave it to him.

_But I said I loved him. He should have told me all he wanted was sex. _And then, _I lost my virginity to him._

The Egyptian didn't move when he heard the door open and when he felt the bed tilt a bit as Bakura sat down.

"Marik..."

Said boy sniffed. He flinched when he felt fingers gently run down his side.

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit, your reaction was priceless."

Marik's eyes flew open and his body snapped upright. "WHAT!"

Bakura was grinning that condescending grin of his. "What, what?"

"YOU TOTALLY MADE ME THINK YOU USED ME!" Marik bellowed at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _WHAT_!"

"I wasn't sure if you really meant, the bloody love thing." Bakura grimaced. "So...I wanted to see how you'd react to the possibility that I only-"

Marik punched him in the jaw. Bakura snarled and slapped him back.

"You don't want to do this, Fluffy." Marik snapped, cupping his stinging cheek. "I've been beaten and tortured in ways you can't imagine. I _will_ hurt you."

"Really? I had no idea," Bakura huffed. "MY Egyptian past self got a huge scar on his face. Obviously I lived the good life back then."

"Well I had Egyptian hieroglyphics BURNED into my BACK with a KNIFE!" Marik hollered.

"AND _I_ WATCHED MY FAMILY, FRIENDS AND ENTIRE VILLAGE BE MELTED INTO-"

Marik realized he had gone too far when Bakura silenced himself and glared. Marik pulled his 'bat wing' gently. "Sorry." The Egyptian murmured. "By the way, thanks for coming to my sleepover."

Bakura's eyes snapped open. "Where did that come from?"

"I never properly thanked you," the sun-kissed boy grinned. "I was so lonely. As usual, you cheered me up. Why'd you think I didn't mean what I said last night?" he added as an afterthought.

"Well..." Bakura blushed. "You're just kind of stupid. No, you're very stupid. I thought you only mumbled that in an... drunken afterglow state."

"Hmph!" Marik huffed. "Though that could've been possible, you could've said so before shattering my ego like that."

"Wouldn't have had the same effect."

The two smiled at each other. Well, Marik grinned and Bakura just frowned at him.

"I'm glad we made up."

"Whatever."

Marik's eyes became somewhat half lidded. He blushed. "Well..."

"What?" Bakura snapped.

Marik removed his hand from Bakura's hair. "If it makes you feel better, you were friggin' amazing in the tent."

Bakura blushed. "W-well of course, seeing as I'm so much more amazing and cooler than you-" he broke off, sounding childish and stupid from the praise.

Marik leaned onto the Brit and shut his eyes. Bakura, not knowing what to do, sat there with him.

Then the phone rang.


	4. Phone Scares

The phone was ringing.

Marik made a move to get up, but Bakura stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get the phone, duh." Marik slid off the spirit's lap and reached for the 'annoying calling device', as Bakura sometimes called it. He answered with a simple, "Ishtar residence, how may my sexiness assist you?"

"Dream on, you're so not my type," Pegasus answered. "Your fabulisity could never match up to mine."

"Who's calling?" Bakura asked as Marik's face scrunched up with confusion.

"Shut up, even I know that's not a real word," Marik snapped. To Bakura, "It's friggin' Pegasus."

"What the bloody hell does he want?"

"Dunno."

"I've been made aware by two secret informative spies that you were elsewhere the night slash early morning of our scheduled meeting with the council." Pegasus said. "Where were you, sleeping with Bakura? He was absent too."

Marik nearly collapsed. Of course he had planned a council, it was to take place after the sleepover. But that rather hot sex with Bakura had driven it straight out of his mind. The Egyptian played the idiot card.

"You know I'm WAAAAAY out of Bakura's league, so there's no way I'd give him the time of day." Marik drawled stupidly. "Besides, maybe I'd have showed up if you woke us after the sleepover. And to do that you'd have to be there."

"Marik."

"WHAT?" Marik snapped. He was regretting answering the phone.

"One. You only mentioned that Bakura was not in your league, instead of crying about how he left you-your council."

"Impossible!"

"Two- I said Bakura was absent. He's not a part of the council, therefore he'd have no reason to show up, but you didn't mention that at all."

Marik paled. "Gah-Ritchfa-"

"And THREE, you said 'us'. So that means-"

Marik hung up.

Bakura noticed the Egyptian's lighter complexion. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Marik murmured, trembling slightly.

"Marik."

"Ohh," Marik moaned in despair. "I think I-"

BRIIIING, BRRIIIIIIING.

"GYEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The phone rang again, and Marik was clinging to Bakura like no tomorrow. This time Bakura answered.

"What the bloody hell do you wa-"

"BAKYOOWOWO!" Dartz screamed in the phone. Needless to say both boys took a moment to regain their composure.

"WHAT?" Bakura snapped.

"There's suppoosed to bay an ay-vul council tooday, and guess who's not hair?"

"..."

"IT'S YOO! The man cwucial to bwinging about the end of Mawik Bishtar an' his ev-ull council!"

"Erm-Right. Of course. I just forgot," Bakura lied swiftly.

"That's alwight, you can have the day off, Bakwoo."

"B..Baku?"

"Yes. Your nickname fwum now on." The line went dead.

Bakura stood there, utterly confused. _Baku_... Usually it was only Marik who could call him that without being murdered. He had simply told the Egyptian it was only because he was their council leader and no more. H panicked a little. Was the reason different now? Perhaps a sip f tea would soothe his nerves. Bakura didn't like feeling unsettled and not in control.

"Damned wanker," Bakura muttered. He put the phone down and sat down on the bed besides Marik.

The silence wasn't awkward but completely necessary. Both had just received disturbing phone calls after all.

"Thanks for last night!" Marik blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, the sex was wonderful. I was all begging and pleading and 'ahh' and 'ooh' and dammit it's giving me the shivers!" Marik exclaimed, purple eyes flashing brightly.

Bakura hesitated. "Bad shivers?"

Marik shook his head no. "More like, giddy shivers. I want t do it again."

He just put it out there. Nice work, Marik.

"Erm..." Bakura muttered.

"I can't help it," Marik continued mindlessly. "You're just so hot. I mean, look at your _hair_!" He rached up and yanked both of the bat wings upon Bakura's head.

"Ow, watch it!" Bakura snapped, but without venom. "Go take a shower or something. You can play with my hair after."

"If you insist. Perhaps you can join me, Bakura." Marik smiled.

"To hell with that," Bakura said. "Shower sex not for me."

"C'mooon!"

"No."

"Please?"

"..."

Silence.

"Alright." Bakura muttered.

"YES!" Marik leaped off the bed and dragged Bakura into the bathroom faster than you can say 'Thiefshipping'.


	5. At it Again

"Uuuunh!" Marik moaned deliciously as Bakura thrust in and out of him, making sure to jab his prostate again and again. "B-Bakura-I-Unnngh!"

Bakura had Marik bent over, hands on the shower wall while the hot shower water streamed onto them, making the scene more steamy and erotic.

"Guh...Marik," Bakura hissed. "So fucking tight..."

Marik gasped and moaned as the water streamed down his face and made him feel dirtier, a contradiction to the point of a shower.

"I'm so close..."

"M-me too..."

Suddenly Marik threw his head up and let out a scream of "O-Ohh, Bakura!" Before his body clenched and his orgasm ripped through him, his cock spewing ribbons of cum onto his tummy and the shower wall.

At that moment Marik's ass clenched deliciously, milking Bakura's cock and sending him flying off the edge. He thrust mindlessly, chanting Marik's name over and over, riding out his orgasm...

* * *

The shower ran strong, and both boys inside it were exhausted. Bakura duly noted that Marik could be quite... excited at times like this.

Marik ran his hand over his tummy, making sure to rinse it thoroughly. "Dear Ra Bakura, what the hell?"

Bakura shrugged. "Hey, you asked for it. You got it."

The water was shut off and Marik toweled his hair roughly, the end result being a huge frizz ball. "Hey 'Kura, do you think I can gel my hair to look like Yugi's?"

"No. That would make me sicker than anything you could ever do to your hair." Bakura grimaced.

"So I suppose a Pegasus style would do?" Marik joked, grinning.

"God no."

They stepped out of the shower, drying just a bit more before strutting (Marik strutted, Bakura just walked) out the bathroom and into the living room.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful it feels to be naked? It's so free!" Marik tittered happily to his albino roommate. "Sometimes I wish I could hold a naked council!"

"I beg to differ," Bakura muttered, shuddering at the thought of a nude Dartz. But then he realized Marik was talking about _his_ stupid council. A heavy feeling settled in Bakura's chest so he quickly bent over and pulled on his boxer briefs.

"I'm so glad we got over our break up," Marik continued mindlessly. "It was so much fun being miserable to each other but knowing deep down we really cared!"

Bakura's eyes widened. "Wh-what!?"

Marik turned to face him, smiling innocently. "Yeah! Remember how we looked pissed at Dartz for telling us we were gay for each other? You looked really realistic so I couldn't help but copy it."

Bakura felt the coldest form of dread settle in his heart. His throat went dry.

"But now that we're actually having sex maybe it's time we told everyone!"

Bakura stared. He knew he had feelings for Marik...but he wasn't always so sure. But the Egyptian boy already fell for him.

_Bloody hell! What do I do now!?_

__**AN: Super short update, sorry. I had a ridiculous hiatus and now I'm really sick. Illnesses always interrupt my fanfics ;w;**

So what do you think?  



	6. In all Honesty

"Marik," Bakura finally spoke, his voice low.

Marik stopped talking long enough to pull a towel over his privates and wrap it around his waist. "Yes?"

"I..." The Brit hesitated. Should he tell Marik what was really going on, that he honestly did feel hate for him at some point?

"I'm waiting, Fluffy." Marik said impatiently, grin faltering only the slightest bit.

Bakura sighed. He had no idea how the idiot Egyptian would react to the fact that... he didn't exactly _like_ Marik much until recently. However it was now or never. "To be completely honest, because I don't want you throwing an even more monstrous hissy fit later on," -He didn't let himself imagine the possibility that there might not be a later on-"I didn't...I actually meant all those things I used to say. I was hiding, in fact sometimes I was blatant with my affections, but I really did despise you a lot." He threw in a "No offense" to soften the blow of his statement.

Marik looked confused. "So...you hated me, but deep down you knew you kind of liked me?"

Bakura shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't really think about actually... liking you. I just thought-" he stopped, frustrated. Why couldn't he convey his feelings correctly?

"Fluffy, just stop. You're confusing me twice as much with your cryptic sentences and British accent put together. Let's just put this behind us," The Egyptian boy shrugged.

Bakura let out an inward sigh of relief. Maybe Marik did have a smidgen of brains in that sandy blond head of his. "Speaking of behinds," Bakura murmured suggestively.

Marik's eyebrows shot up. "Again? Wow, spirits sure are sexually frustrated if you can go three times in the past 24 hours!"

Bakura shrugged. "Some people barely get it a month." He walked up to Marik and wrapped his arms around the sun-kissed boy, feeling his strong abs and equally amazing "tattoo" on his back. Marik really did have a right to be smug about his so-called unrivaled sexiness. But at that moment a sick feeling bolted through him and he backed away.

Marik turned to look at the tea drinker behind him. "You okay, Baku?"

"I..." _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I was being so...affectionate. It feels unnatural._

"You look sick. Go lay down and I'll throw together some soup or whatever."

At the word _throw_ Bakura was reminded of what that feeling in his stomach was, which proceeded to do some throwing of its own.

"Ugh!" Marik wrinkled his nose. "All over the carpet- quick, get away from me before I throw up too."

Bakura followed the boy's directions and nearly flew into the bathroom.

_That's what you get,_ Bakura thought. _Since when did you cuddle with people?_

Another sick jolt went through him and he heaved again.

Meanwhile, Marik was making a move to clean the sick off the carpet by covering it with powder. "I hope I didn't catch whatever Kura has," Marik thought darkly. "He was fine a moment ago..."

**The internet automatically disconnects at eight (it's 7:56 right now), so I wanted to toss in a quick update since everyone wants this story to keep going. Thanks for the support!**


	7. Revelations

Bakura had plenty of time to think while he sat by the toilet. Marik had come in about an hour ago but Bakura knew better than to make a move that even implied standing up.

_All this is happening because of that sleep over. Marik could've been fine by himself that night. But instead you had to go in there, fuck him, and it turns out he's in love with you.__  
_Bakura had never felt like such a wanker in his life. He didn't know how to deal with love! Love was for the weak. It didn't truly exist- it was just a feeling that came from time to time.

_But there's also no reason to act like a bloody pansy. __He thought angrily. _He stood up on his feet, ignored the rush of dizziness, and went on to put on actual clothes. Marik caught sight of Bakura before the Brit slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

Marik was dense but he knew that his kitty pissed off. So he decided not to mention any council meetings until it was necessary, which was ironically necessary at that moment.

Bakura's bedroom was dark, which made sense because the lights weren't on and the curtains were drawn. A lone lamp barely lit the room. Bakura was pulling on briefs when the phone rang again, snapping the white-haired spirit's patience. Yanking up the phone, he answered "What the_ BLOODY HELL_ do you_ WANT__?"_

"Uh, hey!" A female voice tittered. "Is this Bakura?"

"Who the devil are you?"

"I'm Tea. I was wondering if-"

Bakura slammed the phone down on the receiver and secretly hoped the dumb bitch could feel his furious aura from the other end. How did she even get this number? Why would she want anything to do with the 'bad guys'? That's why Bakura didn't waste his time with people. They were all useless, idiotic fools, Marik being the worst of all. He ground his teeth at the thought of the sun-kissed boy, stupid and innocent and sexy. At that moment strange thoughts shadowed his mind, and he grinned savagely as he pictured taking his anger out on the buggering idiot, maybe yelling a bit, watching him cower…or no, even better, trying to defy him by yelling back, and that's when Bakura would have him. He'd take him by the wrists and pin him so that he couldn't move, biting at him, making him whimper, pleading for forgiveness…

"Bakura," the ignorant voice called followed by knocks on the door. "Bakura. Baaaaakuuuuraaaaaa. I think we need to talk about something."

Bakura blinked, jerked out of his twisted fantasy. He shuddered. What was he even thinking? He walked back to the door, dressed only in his jeans, and flung it open wide. "What do we need to talk about?" he spat.

Marik's eyes raced along the outlines of Bakura's torso before resting on the Brit's own chocolate orbs. "Well um, I have a council meeting today."

Bakura shrugged, then pulled on his signature striped shirt. "Brilliant."

"Oh, um, okay." Marik mumbled. "Could you watch the apartment while I'm go-"

"I have a council meeting today too, Marik." Bakura cut him short. "Remember the phone call earlier?"

Marik looked down. The situation was becoming complicated for him. "Of course. Well, um, go ahead and do your evil deeds…"

Bakura hesitated. There was something wrong. "What's your problem?"

"N-nothing," Marik lied. "No worries. Anyway, you really should get ready, Dartz might get mad and expel you." He blinked. "On second thought, how about you hang around here and, uh-"

"Marik, unlike you, I'm not clueless. I know what you're trying to do." Bakura strode past him and headed towards the front door, picking up his black coat and shrugging it on. "Just save your brain cells for another idiot meeting and then you can come home and ramble on about-"

"SHUT UP, KURA!" Marik hollered. Bakura turned around, eyes wide, only to be socked in the jaw.

"You little-" Bakura swung back hard and knocked Marik straight down onto the carpet flooring. The blond's head struck the edge of the coffee table, but Bakura paid no mind as he kneeled down and yanked Marik's collar, forcing the Egyptian into close proximity. "Shut up, you bloody idiot! Don't you realize I don't like this either? I was perfectly fine until you threw that idiot sleepover, and now I can't even fulfill my villainous duties because you're constantly on my mind!" He hollered. "I hate worrying about you! I hate knowing I'm on the team that's run by a real villain who's set out to destroy you! Don't you realize that, you useless, stupid bloody wanker!?"

Marik didn't make a sound except for ragged breathing. Then,

"I-I'm sorry, Kura,"

The Brit froze.

"I-I'm sorry my council wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I'm st-stupid. I-I'm sorry I can't pay you like Dartz c-can," he sobbed. "Please, just…"

He stopped.

"My…head hurts…"

At that moment something strange happened. As he watched Marik slowly quiet to a sickening silence, an overwhelming whirl of emotions shattered his thought process. Almost like a comic, his eyes widened as he inched backwards at what he saw. And then something happened that hadn't happened for at least 2,000 years.

Bakura could feel it. It was ripping blades through his lungs and making his heart thunder like an obnoxious drum.

"Marik," he rasped.

The Egyptian didn't respond.

"Marik," he shook him some. "Marik. Marik."

Marik's hair felt a little moist. And then it happened.

Bakura panicked.

Instantly he was on his feet, the blond Egyptian in his arms, his mind racing a billion miles per split second.

_This is all my fault._

_I screamed at him._

_I knocked him down. I hurt him. I screamed. I hit. I insulted I abandoned I betrayed-_

_Marik._

_MARIK!_

Bakura tore down the stairs of the apartment like there was no tomorrow, Marik bouncing lightly in his arms like a ragdoll. All sensible thoughts left Bakura at the horrid sight Then:

_Stop._

Bakura skidded to a stop at the base of the stairs. His breath was ragged and he could barely stand. He looked at Marik.

_He's just unconscious. He's not bleeding. It's your sweat._

Bakura checked. There wasn't a trace of blood. He gently put Marik down on the stairs and sat next to him. Now that he was relaxed and not flipping the fuck out, Marik indeed looked alright. As if he were sleeping.

The Brit almost passed out from relief. "Thank Ra," he murmured. In his mind, he had almost lost Marik. And that was enough for him.

Fuck Dartz. Fuck Zombie Boy. Fuck the other three loons. He needed to stay by Marik's side, even if it meant doing little to no evil duties. It was where he belonged. Talent-wise, he was too good for both of them. But at least he was comfortable with the dull stupidity of the Evil Council of Doom. Bakura picked Marik up and slowly carried him upstairs.

Once in their room, Bakura was almost ready to collapse. Damn this weak body. He slammed the door behind him with his foot, kicked the lock upright, and crossed the apartment into the Egyptian's bedroom. Bakura immediately collapsed onto the bed, landing on his side, Marik wrapped up in his arms. His stomach roiled again but he ignored it. Marik was safe, and that's all that mattered.


	8. Don't get excited, but

So um...I noticed that reviews for INOTBBS and MABAC are still coming. Slowly, but there.

I feel pretty shitty about it, seeing as I planned on never updating again. You see, it turns out I'm not much of a writer. Every project I write starts off fast and enthusiastic, then slowly peters out into nothing, as you saw with these stories.

I suppose I can write again, but I'm more of a 'visuals' person; I write comics, not books. However, you can't learn if you don't try. I will update more, but don't hold your breath. Summer's arriving, and my internet ban will be lifting soon. I appreciate every new reader and the loyal followers who silently checked up every once and a while. I won't let you down.

So sorry for this wreck of a hiatus. You'll hopefully hear from me soon.


End file.
